Suspense Jacob Black one shot for ScaleyChan15
by SykeKaosDuchannesLerae
Summary: What happens when Sydney finally says what she thinks about Jake's new best friend?  Rated T just in case, for a little language


_This is a one shot for ScaleyChan15, I hope you and all other readers enjoy it. _

"You know, if you keep eating like that you're going to die at a very young age." A mocking voice called through the barren house.

"Sydney, are you spying on me again?" Paul called, not even turning his head to look for the girl.

The creaking of the wooden floors could be heard, and out stepped the Sydney girl.

Her long curly hair was dyed a shade of red so flamboyant it could only be dyed, but it suited her bright blue doe eyes that were framed with thick lashes. Her sharp cheekbones and sweet heart shaped face only added to her undeniable beauty. Her short stature and strategically placed curves simply gave her the appearance of a maturity her close friends knew she didn't possess.

"I like to think of it as cunningly watching." She piped skewering Paul with her big Bambi eyes.

"Whatever you say, Syd." He chuckled, continuing to devour the plate of McD's hamburgers.

"Paul, where is everybody?" the girl questioned, ignoring the smacking noises coming from the insufferable pig, as she frequently called him.

"They all went outside." He called through a mouth of hamburger. He turned to tell her why, hoping to make her angry, only to find that she had already bounded out the front door.

'Ah Hell,' Paul thought, quickly moving the plate and following the loud girl outside.

"Hey Jake! What's everybody doing out here?" she called, smiling at the back of her favorite werewolf.

But that smile instantly slid off her face when that werewolf stepped aside to reveal the one thing that could make the hyper girl become instantly depressed.

There, in front of Jacob, stood none other than Bella Swan, also known as the girl who was taking her place as Jake's best friend.

"We all came to greet Bella and haven't made it back inside yet." Emily explained gently, her warm eyes pleading with Sydney not to freak out.

Time slowed as what Sydney had been repressing for weeks hit her like a ton of bricks.

First, she'd been replaced by the leech loving girl in Jake's heart. Now the rest of the pack was asking her to just keep her mouth shut, and deal when they knew how she felt about it.

Sydney was normally pretty level headed when it came to any emotion but happiness, when that one came around she lost all control. But now she could feel herself slowly losing her cool in the face of anger, something not one person from the pack had ever seen her do.

"Funny, you stopped coming out to great me a long time ago." She hissed.

Now, Sydney knew she was starting to sound like a spoiled brat, but she didn't care. She was losing her best friend and Hell would freeze over and pigs would fly before she'd loose him without a fight.

"Sydney." Somebody warned, but she could feel the tears of frustration at herself for being so stupid and at him.

"Don't Sydney me. Every one of you knows how I feel about this and yet you want me to hold my tongue and just get over it? Well, I'm done. I will not sit her and watch as my heart gets ripped out by some filthy mutt who's to blind to see that she won't ever love him like I do." She whispered, watching the ground, her hands clinching into fists at her sides in fury.

"Sydney, what the hell are you talking about?" Jake asked.

He'd never seen her this upset, not after ten years of being her best friend. Not during her breakups, not during deaths, not even when her mom left.

"You know Jake, you're not very observant are you? Why do you think I've never had a steady boyfriend? Because even when I find a guy I really like, he never stands up to you in comparison. Why do you think you've never seen me cry? Because I can't stand the thought of you thinking I'm weak. Why do you think I've held my tongue about that leech lover you call your best friend now? Because I care to Gad damn much about how you feel to tell you the truth." She whispered, skewering the tall brunette with eyes that held to much pain to bear.

"But you know, I get it. I understand that I've never been anything to you but an annoying little sister, just like the rest of the pack. I know she's taken my spot as your best friend. I just thought I'd let you know the truth before I went home. Have a nice night." She'd gone numb after spilling her guts to him and the rest of the pack.

Not really paying much attention, she began walking home. She didn't make it far before large arms entrapped her.

"Let go." Sydney said weakly.

"Not until you tell me where in the hell you got the idea that all I've ever seen you as is an annoying little sister?" a troubled voice rumbled in her ear.

"Sydney, why do you think I was so angry when they brought you to the battle with the newborns? Because the idea of you getting hurt, or worse dying, nearly killed me. Why do you think I disappeared for days after each one of your breakups? Because I didn't want you to see me that furious and become scared of me. Sydney, and God you have no idea how cliché this is, but I love you. You are my imprint, and you will always be my world." He whispered in her ear, squeezing slightly to prove his point.

He'd expected her to be breathless, or speechless or something, not to turn around and face him with a glare and scream,

"Why in the Sam hell did it take you so damn long to tell me that?" but through the anger, her could see the love.

"I enjoy the suspense." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his solid chest. He leaned down to kiss her, when she turned out of his reach.

The hurt in his warm brown eyes was evident, and she laughed darkly.

"And now I'm going to enjoy suspense of my own." She chuckled, smirking up at him.

"I think that might be a suspense we can both enjoy." He whispered huskily in her ear, before catching her by surprise with a mind blowing kiss.

Applause and cat calls could be heard from the pack, but the happy couple ignored them, to wrapped up in each other to care much.


End file.
